<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Their Dreams by Rivulet027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304861">In Their Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027'>Rivulet027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toku Femslash [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (Boom! Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Pining, Walks On The Beach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha/Kim drabble collection</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aisha Campbell/Kimberly Hart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toku Femslash [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Their Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aisha asks Kim to teach her to use a bow.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Written for the drabblesoup prompt Plan B on dreamwidth. Uses a line from the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers comic issue #50.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim is thumbing through a magazine when Aisha nudges her thigh with her toes. Kim glances up and stills. Aisha is sprawling across her bed, her own magazine resting on her stomach. Kim wets her lips and reminds herself to breath.</p><p>“So Plan B lately seems to be to swap weapons,” Aisha starts. “And I always end up with Adam’s.”</p><p>
  <i>Fancy lady with the axe gun…</i>
</p><p>“Yeah?” Kim manages. “It’s hot.”</p><p>Aisha hums. “I know, but what if we could swap weapons?”</p><p>Kim sits up slowly. “You want me to teach you how to use my bow?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Kim grins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Finding Their Spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kim and Aisha finding a spot on the beach.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Written for the anythingdrabble past prompts revisited prompt sand on dreamwidth.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sand is warm under Kim’s toes and the sky is shifting colors reflecting off waves. The sound of the ocean is soothing. Aisha’s hand in hers as they both find a spot to enjoy the day brings a smile to her lips.</p><p>“That good?” Aisha asks.</p><p>“Always,” Kim replies.</p><p>Aisha raises her eyebrows. “Right here? I was thinking a little further down.”</p><p>Kim laughs. “I meant here with you. Further down would be good.”</p><p>Aisha presses a kiss to her cheek and then her lips. Kim smiles as they turn to find their way.</p><p>“Always,” Aisha promises, smiling back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Missing You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kim is feeling lonely and Aisha calls her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Written for the drabble_zone prompt another lonely night on dreamwidth.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything is quiet and Kim doesn’t do well with silences. She likes noise. She likes vibrancy. She doesn’t like being alone wondering if her friends are in the middle of saving the world. She knows Kat will be a good replacement. She trusts the team she left, but it’s not easy being the one on the sidelines.</p><p>The phone rings. Kim smiles when she hears Aisha’s voice.</p><p>“Another lonely night?” Aisha teases.</p><p>“Not with you cheering me up,” Kim says, wishing, not for the first time, that Aisha was here with her.</p><p>“I miss you,” Aisha admits.</p><p>“Miss you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Retired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kim complains about the latest monster.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Written for the anythingdrabble prompt carrot on dreamwidth.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim groans. Aisha laughs.</p><p>“This isn’t funny,” Kim complains. “A carrot monster? That’s not even creative!”</p><p>“Are you never going to want salad again?” Aisha teases.</p><p>Kim tilts her head so she can look at where Aisha is laying in the crook of her arm. She sighs.</p><p>“It could be worse,” Aisha prods.</p><p>“Worse?” Kim questions. “We’re retired. We’re not supposed to have to morph and fight monsters. A carrot monster? I left work early and dragged out my morpher for a carrot!”</p><p>Aisha smirks. “We could’ve been baked into a pizza.”</p><p>Kim laughs, then shifts so they can kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>